Infinite Nothing
by Prowler8911
Summary: Ratchet is still grieving about the loss of his comrade, the one he couldn't save. But a young girl will penetrate his spark and now he would do anything to protect her from the Decepticons she is chased by. Possibly M later. I do not own Transformers.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing.

Nothing had prepared Ratchet for the loss of another comrade. He had lost many comrades as the Autobots Chief Medical Officer, but this was his first on the planet Earth. They had come searching for the Allspark, but it had been destroyed and therefore there was no way to restore their home world to its former glory. They now had a new home, and it was all he could think about as he watched both the human male and female have their strange mating rituals on the top of Bumblebee's hood.

"Ratchet? Are you alright?" Optimus questioned as he sat next to the slightly smaller bot.

"I'm fine, don't you worry. " Ratchet responded as he glanced at the Prime.

"Is there a reason I don't believe that?"

"I'm fine Optimus, really and don't you start lecturing me or I'll weld your aft to the ceiling of the Med bay once we get the Ark down here. "

"Ok... I have the feeling you're just fine." Optimus replied nervously and smiled as he saw his friends features relax.

"How is Ironhide taking the new arrangement?" Ratchet asked.

"He's only blown up a couple of trees which is the preferable option to one of us I suppose."

"He'll get over it I presume."

"Yes... are you sure you're alright?" Optimus frowned as he saw the look on his friends face. "It isn't often that you are like this."

"I'm just thinking about our new home. Did you send the message?" He asked and looked at Optimus questioningly.

"Yes, however it is time we get to the hangar Major Lennox set up for us." Optimus replied and helped his friend to his feet. "Sam? Mikaela? Are you ready to return home?"

"Not really, I mean after all… we did just save the world. My parents are going to be pissed." Sam replied and groaned as he remembered his hyper active parents. The Autobots began to laugh as they remembered what had happened during the garden 'incident'. "What? You guys aren't really thinking of leaving me to fend for myself are you? You better not, you guys are the reason I'll probably get grounded for the next month. Geez!"

"I declare myself your new guardian against the greatest foes of men… women." Bumblebee blasted through his speakers, not yet used to his new voice.

"Thanks Bee. I guess I'll be alright so let's go home." Sam said yawning.

"We'll see you in the morning Sam. Ironhide, why don't you retrieve Major Lennox from the military base and take him back home." Optimus said and transformed into his alt-mode. "Ratchet, come with me. We'll head back to the hangar and start preparing for new arrivals… if there are any."

"I'm sure we'll hear from someone. It's not like we're the last of our race in the entire universe." Ratchet said and smirked. "Hey, and would you look at that. An incoming transmission from… very close by?." He reached towards his com-link as Optimus did the same.

"_**Hello…this- Auto… Prowl…. I am- 30 clicks-…. With- Bluestreak…… Hound. Do you….. Please res-**_"

"_**Autobot Prowl? This is Optimus Prime. What is your current location?**_"

__"_**Our known…. –tion was… in a place…. Tranquility, Nevada?"**_

"_**You are 30 minutes away from our location. We'll rendezvous with you at coordinates 89N and 97E. Optimus out."**_

__"As I said, we'll have contact soon enough." Ratchet said and tore down the back streets of Tranquility into the peaceful, moonlit desert behind the lookout. So much had happened in the last 2 days. With Jazz dead, nothing seemed the same anymore. No one to lighten the mood when things seemed down, or help him take care of the twins when they arrived and started causing havoc around the base. With this said, Ratchet quietly voiced his opinion of his current situation, however not quiet enough that Optimus was unable to pick up what he had said… "Stupid… fragging… what am I doing here… why couldn't I have saved him…. Huh?" He swerved as Optimus suddenly transformed and looked sternly down upon him. "What?" he asked as he transformed and put both hands on his hips.

"I know something is wrong Ratchet and if it has to do with Jazz, don't you dare blame it on yourself." Optimus said and his gaze softened as he saw the downcast look his friend gave upon him.

"You don't know anything, If I had just been a little quicker Optimus, I could have saved him. He would…" He said somberly silently. The last part of his statement lingering in the cold night air.

"If I said we had a way to bring him back, would you do all you could… without undercharging yourself with lack of recharge, to bring him back?" Optimus questioned.

"Of course. Why? Do you have a way?"

"When my brother died," Optimus pulled out a small fragment of metal from his subspace, "I found this lingering by his spark chamber." It was a shard of the Allspark.

"OPTIMUS!!! Yes, I think I can do that. With the residual Allspark energy we can harness the power and have it do it it's job as a bringer of life one last time and perhaps more." Ratchet said and smiled, his negative mood suddenly brightening as he realized that this may be a change to bring back the one he had lost.

"I know can do it Ratchet. I'll have Major Lennox ask Defense Secretary Keller if he would be willing to retrieve Jazz's body for our use." Optimus said and frowned as an incoming transmission from Prowl flashed across his com-link receiver… as an emergency beacon.

"_**Optimus, we are being pursued by Barricade. I repeat we are being pursued by Barricade. We need back-up. Bluestreak was wounded on entering Earth's atmosphere as was Hound. I repeat…"**_

__"_**Prowl? Hold on Ratchet and I are on our way. ETA: 15 minutes."**_

"Did you receive the transmission Ratchet?" Optimus asked and turned to find that Ratchet was already well on his way there.

"WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!!!" Ratchet yelled through their internal com-link.

"I'm on my way." Optimus replied grimacing at the excessive amount of force exerted on his audio receptors. "Hold on Prowl. We're on our way."

A flash followed by a loud boom echoed across the normally serene atmosphere of Tranquility, Nevada as the Decepticon Barricade fought the recently arrived Autobot Prowl.

"_**What's wrong brother? Can't withstand a little heat from entering an atmosphere? I thought you'd be better than that with all your logical insight**_." Barricade snarled as he raked his claws across Prowls chest leaving gashes that began to ooze energon as he crashed to the ground.

"_**Who said I was down?**_" Prowl asked as he grabbed his gun and pointed it at Barricade and shot the growling mechs leg and watched as he fell to the ground. "_**Give up, you're outnumbered**_."

"_**By who? You and those two offline weaklings**_?" Barricade hissed, pointing at the two mechs and chuckled as Prowl weakly grasped at his wound. "_**You couldn't withstand another attack anyway, might as well**_…"

"_**I suggest you turn around." **_Prowl said and smirked as his brother turned and his optics widened at the sight of a plasma barrel aimed at his face.

"Barricade, I suggest you surrender." Optimus Prime ordered as he leveled his weapon at Barricade's spark chamber. He nodded his head at the now offline Prowl, Bluestreak, and Hound. "Ratchet, check to make sure they're alright."

"Yes sir." Ratchet slowly replied and began to look over the three offline forms, but suddenly stopped as his entire frame began shaking. Slowly at first, but beginning to build in power and momentum. He grasped his helm suddenly as he began to get a curiously large processor ache. "No…"

"What are you still doing here Barricade?" Optimus asked wincing at the sight of his damaged frame.

"Might I ask the same of you. However…" Barricade paused looking past Prime to the quivering form of the medic. "What's wrong with him?" Optimus slowly moved around behind Barricade and his optics widened as he saw the symptoms of a protocol glitch within Ratchet's hard drive. He tended to break down if he lost anyone, usually drinking a couple barrels of high grade but if he didn't have any, he would break down wherever and whenever no matter if there was or wasn't a possibility of bringing them back. He then usually went on a rampage usually injuring himself, Prime, or Ironhide. No one else knew of the… glitch, I supposed you could call it.

"Ratchet? Get a hold of yourself, you can't let this happen." Optimus moved protectively in front of Barricade and the three offline forms. "Barricade… I suggest you get back." Barricade scurried backwards with caution as a large wail started spilling forth from Ratchet's vocalize. "_**Ironhide? Bumblebee?"**_

_**"Yes sir?"**_

_**"Ironhide… Ratchet's breaking down."**_

_**"FRAG!!! Bumblebee get down to their location immediately.**_

_**"Why?**_

_**"It doesn't matter just do it!"**_

The two bots raced towards their location and Bumblebee's optics widened as he saw the deep maroon glow in Ratchet's optics as he fought against the hold Optimus and Ironhide had on his body. "Optimus? What's going on?"

"We'll tell you when we get back to base. I need you to insert this sedative into the main fuel line in his neck." Optimus said through gritted teeth as Ratchet kicked him in the shin plating. As Bumblebee did so, the medic instantly became limp. "Let's get everyone home."

"What about him?" Bumblebee grumbled pointing towards Barricade who was backed up against the wall of a previously destroyed building.

"Bring him with us." Optimus ordered, ignoring the two looks of surprise and one look of anger that the three bots cast upon him.

"Excuse me?" A young female asked stepping timidly out of the shadows.

"Who are you young one?" Optimus asked kneeling to better hear the human.

"My name is Isabel and I was wondering if… he," she pointed towards the limp form of their medic, "needs any help. I heard you say he was a medic… correct?"

"Yes you heard correct."

"My father was a medic in the 109th Fighter Squadron and he's had those kinds of breakdowns before. He worked for Major Lennox if you've heard of him."

"Yes, I am his guardian." Ironhide stated gruffly as he withdrew his cannons which he had none so graciously pointed at the bound 'con.

"Well, I'd like to help." Isabel stated as she climbed on to Optimus' offered hand. "I've had to deal with these breakdowns before and my mother and father, who were both in the military, died in the Mission City attack. I have nowhere else to go."

"I believe we have no choice young one. I am able to appoint Ratchet as your guardian, you seem to be one of a challenging behavior and integrity."

"He's also been acting a little odd lately, maybe you can help." Bumblebee stated giving a thumbs up and Optimus smiled at his observation.

"Great, could you help me get my stuff out of my old house?" She asked Bumblebee.

"Yeah, no problem." Bumblebee replied, transforming with the young girl and racing down the street, and Optimus smiled at the thought of the once lonely medic of the Autobot forces finally having someone he could relate to, and also the thought of, once they were brought back online, having three new Autobots and possibly one more once he was resurrected. There was a new hope beginning to arise on Earth and he would accept it with open arms.

"Alright Autobots, load them up and ROLL OUT!"

"QUIET!!" Optimus bellowed and swerved as a crash was heard inside of the trailer he now carried.

"Is something the matter Optimus? Shall I terminate the disruption?" Ironhide growled.

"No, the 'bots inside just woke up and saw Barricade." Optimus sighed and transformed once inside the military hangar. Once parked he "gracefully" dumped the 'bots on the ground and had Ironhide gently lift Ratchet out of the back.

"_**Hey Optimus?**_" Prowl asked.

"_**Prowl… speak English. You can download it on the humans 'Internet'**_**" **Optimus sighed.

"Is this better Optimus, sir?" Prowl questioned, contemplating on his new 'voice.'

"Yes, much thank you."

"What happened to Ratchet, he looks just fine but he's not responding to anyway of my wakey wakey calls. You know? What happened to him?" Bluestreak asked with wide optics.

"Ratchet has a protocol glitch in his hard drive which prevents him from getting over any mourning or grieving ceremonies without possibly giving someone else life or taking his own, however we have been able to stop him from doing anything irrational unless there's high grade around. Then he'll just get drunk on it and he'll wake up just fine." Optimus explained.

"Why was I never informed of this?"

"You didn't need to know, and Ratchet persuaded us to keep his… problem a secret."

"Alright, are you sure he'll be fine?" Hound asked looking at the offline medic with concerned optics.

"Yes he'll be perfectly fine. Now, Bumblebee, why don't you show everyone to the recharge stations." Optimus said, his facial plating smoothing into a smile.

"Yes sir, It will be done." Bumblebee answered.

Optimus and the rest of the 'bots then went to the recharge station once everyone had been properly situated in the small hangar. Ratchet was placed on the recharge berth next to Ironhide and Bumblebee. However no one noticed as Ratchet groaned and his optics onlined. He began to wander around the hangar purposely making a mess of Bumblebee's paint. Hey, the twins taught him a few things. It felt good to be mischievous once in a while. Ratchet smirked as he painted small pink kittens on Ironhide's frame and poured white powder into Optimus systems. This was going to be fun…


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody, I have to say I'm real sorry for the long wait. This is my first story I'll be continuing for a while and I just had a horrible case of writers block. Thanks y'all for understanding.

Forthcoming

As Ratchet onlined, he groaned at the sight of the hangar ceiling and Bumblebee standing overhead. He had another breakdown even though he knew there was a chance of bringing Jazz back. "Optimus!! He's awake!" Bumblebee shouted excitedly and watched as Optimus and Ironhide walked over to them.

"Ratchet?" Optimus asked his usually serene optics filled with worry.

"What?" Ratchet asked slowly as he sat up. "I'm fine." Then he looked at Bumblebee and said simply, "You told him."

"We had too, he was freaking out about the fact that your optics were RED and you were attacking the others. I mean even Barricade was freaking out, I mean yeah, I mean I didn't even know about it until I woke up and everyone was fussing over you and I didn't know why and it was really frustrating not knowing what was going on until Optimus finally told everyone to quiet down and he was like… Ratchet has this little glitch thing and then he told us all about it and said the last time you had a breakdown you almost killed yourself and what not and then I was getting really frightened and it was really scary the way you kept moaning and screaming in your recharge and I had to recharge right next to you and what not so it was like really, really, really, really…." Bluestreak was stopped in the middle of his rambling speech by a hand over his mouth that led to the worried, normally stoic face of the Second in Command, Prowl.

"Why didn't you tell me at least Optimus? It would have been protected by Red Alerts security measures and his Autobot privacy protocol, and… how does Bluestreak know?" Prowl wondered quizzically.

"I would have told anyone I could, but Ratchet specifically goes after the ones who know about his… issue. Bluestreak found out by himself, don't ask me how he just knows… Anyway, come to the rec. room, I'd like to introduce you to one of our human friends. Mikaela. "

"Hi there. I'm Mikaela. You'll meet Sam later on. He's just lazy, and didn't want to get out of bed"

"Hello Mikaela, my name is Prowl the Second In Command of the Autobots, this is our most advanced gunner Bluestreak, and this is Hound our resident Earth know-it-all."

"Hello there, as Prowl already said I'm Bluestreak and I'm the best gunner there is. I've kicked way more Decepticon afts then any bot here." Bluestreak rambled getting into a fighting pose with a excited smirk on his face.

"Howdy, name's Hound. As Prowl said, the resident Earth know-it-all. I love nature you see, and off-roading, man that's the bomb of this planet. Although it is quite competitive against the nature of you humans. " Hound said smiling and peering at the humans closely.

"Well anyway, have you heard if any of the other bots are on their way?" Ratchet asked getting up his position on the berth, and suddenly starting as he realized there was a young child climbing down his chest. "Now, who might you be?"

"Name's Isabel and I'm your new charge!" She squealed gleefully at his handsome voice.

"WHAT!? Optimus, why have you made me her guardian, I have enough to do here." Ratchet asked swiveling his head gazing at Optimus with a heated glare.

"Ummmm, well, uh, she knew about these kinds of breakdowns you had, and she is a mechanic. So we… uh… thought you could use some company?" Optimus shriveled under the medic's intense glare.

"WHO IN PRIMUS NAME PAINTED ME PINK???" Ironhide screamed stomping into the medbay, his cannons on full charge and rotating dangerously.

"Haha. I vaguely recall doing something like that last night." Ratchet pondered this as he looked at the small pink splashes littering Ironhid'es frame. "I never knew I had such an artistic ability. Don't you think pink suits you?" he asked smirking as Ironhide growled under his breath.

"Ironhide, please. We will talk about this later." Optimus face palmed and looked at the glaring weapons specialist.

"You are SO going to pay for this Ratchet!!! Mark my words." Ironhide growled and stalked out of the main hangar.

"Now, about my charge…" Ratchet turned his head back towards Optimus.

"Hey, Ratch don't get yer wires in a twist. Who knows, the little lady might help ya get a better bedside manner." Hound snickered and ducked as Ratchet chucked a wrench at his already aching head.

"I need better manners??? I beg your pardon. You better get a hold of yourself Hound or I'm gonna put YOUR wires in a twist." Ratchet fumed angrily.

"Please don't get angry over me Ratchet. I didn't mean to cause any harm." Isabel cut in looking downcast.

"No… no, don't get upset, I just wish they could have waited until I awoke to set me as your guardian. DON'T THINK YOU'VE GOT OUT OF THIS YET HOUND!!!" Hound flinched and began sprinting across the hangar, surprising many of the humans from their slumber on the already uncomfortable cots. "YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!!!!

"Optimus? What's going on?" Major Lennox inquired staring wide-eyed and open mouth at Hound who was screaming in terror at the advancing CMO and his trusty wrench.

"We never got the chance to inform Ratchet of his guardianship…" Optimus answered looking just a smudge, guilty at his friends' frantic behavior as he beat Hound over the head with the wrench. "Don't worry.. .just… let's get everyone back to their respective "quarters". Bumblebee, would you please."

"Yes sir, will do." Bumblebee replied.

"Thank you. Now Ratchet, please calm down and tell me, are you alright?"

"Do you THINK I'm alright?? Would I be up and about throwin' wrenches if I weren't alright?"

"…" Optimus gaped at the sarcasm filled tone the medic used, "Ummm… I think you're just fine. I didn't mean to… intrude." Ratchet sighed and looked at Optimus begrudgingly.

"Yes I'm fine Optimus, sorry I snapped, I'm just a little worked up if you know what I mean." He smiled, "Anyway, why don't we work out Ironhide's little problem and get ourselves some high grade hmm?"

"That sounds wonderful right about now." Optimus sighed and followed the medic out of the hanger.

"Well that went well…" Sam whispered to Mikaela who will still open mouthed in shock with Bumblebee behind them looking as if he'd seen the un-maker himself.

"Yeah… Bumblebee??? Are you ok?" Mikaela asked looking at the wide-eyed bot.

"…what??? Oh yeah, heh, sorry 'bout that. I was a little "caught up" in something." Bumblebee whispered watching Ratchet leave the room. Sam and Mikaela looked at each other and smiled.

"Let's go home, it's getting late." Sam suggested.

"Yeah, let's go."

"….." Bumblebee was silent the whole way home.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Hey everybody, I have to say I'm real sorry for the long wait. This is my first story I'll be continuing for a while and I just had a horrible case of writers block. Thanks y'all for understanding, and don't be afraid to leave any ideas for new Chapters.

Diversion

It was midnight at Diego Garcia and the humans were back in their deep slumber, but it was once again interuppted by the squealing of tires and cursing coming from the resident medic and the Earth know-it-all, Hound.

"Come back here you insignificant pile of scrap!" Ratchet screamed.

"I did nothing!!! I swear to Primus I won't say anything ever again!!! I SWEAR! Just please don't hurt me!" Hound screamed transforming, optical fluid running down his face. He then got down on his knees and started begging, not even watching as the humans once again stood and looked at the duo.

"Alright, alright, fine. I'll give you a break. Just tell me where Optimus is and I'll go beat him for a while." Ratchet sighed and looked around, "You humans are becoming deprieved of your recharge... er, sleep."

"Ratchet!!!! Where are you, I need you to wash off this ugly paint!" Ironhide bellowed, stomping into the room with a look of pure frustration adorning his face.

"Alright Ironhide, let me go get the solvent from my workspace and I'll be right with you, just make sure you don't step on any of the humans, they are a little, how shall I saw,extremely disorganized and uncombobulated."

At that very moment, an extremely loud siren began wailing throughout the hangar. Optimus came bursting through the large main doors with gun in hand.

"Alright Autobots, a Decepticon signal has been detected in vector AE99-73. The Air Force is sending 2 C-130's for transport. Ironhide, you will take the lead with Major Lennox, Sgt. Epps, and the rest of his squadron with you. The humans I have just referred to will be riding with either the Arcee twins, Ironhide, Sideswipe, or ATV's following their lead. NEST headquarters is standing by to inform you of where the Decepticons are located. For humans, the region the Decepticon is located in is in the human providence known as Russia.

"All humans with me, we are leaving now." Ironhide yelled beginning his transformation sequence as the rest of the Autobots transformed, and the humans went to their respective squadrons.

"Optimus!! What shall myself and Isabel do here at the base." Ratchet shouted as he cascaded through the hanger doors.

"I need you to just stay here and keep yourselves out of harms way. You have not recovered enough to go into battle, and she does not have enough training to withstand any kind of force from the Decepticons." Optimus responded from the aircraft just as it began to taxi down the runway as the rest of the NEST main force sped towards the sunset.

But, little did the Autobots know, that the attack on Russia was only a diversion to draw them away from the Diego Garcia base. Sideswipe was the first to realize this as he intercepted a transmission from the Decepticon leader to Barricade. The only bot they had forgot to make sure was secure.

""_**Barricade, this is Soundwave. We have sent a distraction force to the humans providence known as Russia, Query: what is your location.""**_

_**""I am at coordinates 15"N and 175"W. It the location of the abandoned human military base known as Diego Garcia. There is one Autobot remaining at the location. The Autobot medic known as Ratchet as well as a young human female.""**_

_**""Excellent work Soundwave, Barricade this is Megatron, I have received the coordinates and we are well on our way towards your location...**"" _

The rest was lost as static as the two Decepticons, along with four others sped past the assembling Autobots.

"OPTIMUS!!! The Decepticons are heading straight for the base. They know Ratchet and Isabel are there and you know what they can do to medics. Not only that, you remember what Ratchet was able to accomplish against Megatron, he will be holding a grudge." Sideswipe screamed.

"Alright, Autobots secondary force, continue to Russia as an opposing force to the Decepticons there. Primary force, back to Diego Garcia!!" Optimus ordered in a loud, commanding voice.

* * *

"Hey Ratchet, will you allow me to look at what you're working on?" Isabel questioned.

"Yes, of course young one. I haven't been able to properly thank you for helping the Autobots save my life and possibly many others." Ratchet stopped in his work as he looked down at the young girl after placing her on his workbench.

"It was nothing, I just didn't want to see anybody, even an alien from outer space, go through what my dad went through." Isabel smiled as she looked at his face. Ratchet smiled down an her, but the smile was wiped quickly off his face, as the telltale sound of an F-22, a Pave Low helicopter and other flying aircraft echoed throughout the hangar.

"Get down!!! It's Starscream, Megatron and Blackout." Ratchet yelled as missiles, debris and bombs rained down upon them from every direction. He grabbed the young girl and started running, but right as he reached the outside, he was grabbed by the protective casing on his back and thrown to the ground. "RUN!! Isabel RUN! Get as far as you can.."

Megatron touched down as he and the other Decepticons opened fire on the medic who was galiantly fighting back. Starscream ran towards the medic and tackled him to the ground as Soundwave and Megatron looked on. Once the medic was properly chained, Megatron walked up and gave a smirk at his futile struggles. "Now, now, what do we have here." He lifted the medic's face with a sharpened digit, to look him straight in the optic and the scar that ran down from his right 'temple' to his cheek. "Look what you did to me Autobot, now.. YOU WILL PAY!" He threw his fist against the side of Ratchet's face, shattering his optical sensor. Megatron reached into his subspace, pulled out a dagger and slid it down the Autobot's chest. "Scream Autobot."

"Nooo, STOP please don't hurt him." The Decepticons turned around and watched as a human girl ran towards them. "Ratchet please fight back."

"Isabel? Run, I told you to run, Ahhh!!" Ratchet let loose an agonized scream as Megatron forced the energon dagger deep into the plating of his shoulder. "RUN!!!"

"Grab the girl! Do not let her escape!" Megatron growled as the girl began running from the medic. The Decepticons began scrambling over one another in a race towards the girl. As they began to gain upon her, she was suddenly seized by Ratched as he once again began running. "WHO let the Medic escape?! After them!!"

"Megatron!" Optimus Prime screamed as he transformed form the C-5 and landed behind the Decepticon leader. "Autobots ATTACK!" As the Autobots attacked from all directions, Ratchet was finally overcomed by Starscream and Soundwave as he succumbed to his wounds. He rolled over Isabel to protect her from the photon blast that scorched and burned his back down to the wiring.

"Ratchet!!" Ironhide bellowed a feral scream as he launched himself at the two Decepticons who had just begun ripping and tearing into the medic. He unleashed both of his cannons on full charge while cradling the medics shivering form.

"Iro...n..hi....de?? Is... that.... y..ou?? Ratchet whispered weakly while Isabel began crying into his chest. At that moment the Decepticons, led by Megatron, began their retreat. The rest of the Autobots began the excavation of the necessary materials needed to rebuild the destroyed portion of the hangar. Optimus was giving out orders as he ran towards the trio.

"Yeah... Ratchet it's me hang on ok?" Ironhide comforted Ratchet and Isabel as best as he could while onlooking as Jolt began scanning the wounds. He looked up as a shadow fell over them. Optimus Prime stood behind them looking down upon them with a look of pure guilt upon his facial structure.

"How is he doing Jolt?" Optimus asked.

"Oh, he'll be fine Optimus. Most of the wounds are superficial, it's just the one on his neck that's causing the glitching in his vocal projector, his optical sensors, and the wound on his back that will cause him some difficulty. I'll be able to let him out of the medbay within two days at the most. "Oww," Jolt looked down as something punched his arm. It was Ratchet pointing at Hound who looked over with widened optics when Jolt called his name.

"Yes Jolt?" Hound questioned as he walked over. He gasped as he saw the damage to Ratchet's frame and then grimaced as he saw the heated glare given to him by Ratchet. "Ohh, he's still going on about that is he. Well, hehe, um, I'll just be goi-" he turned around and laughed along with Optimus, Ironhide and Isabel, who had brightened up with the good news, as he saw the wrench littering the ground behind him.


	4. Desperation

**A/N I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! ** (Although I wish I did) Hahahaha! Finished with High School forever! I am really excited to write something again. It's been way too long since I've written anything other than in English class…. I'm sorry for anybody who's wanted to read more since I last updated but I'm going try REALLY HARD to keep updating! Criticism is always welcome! I would love a beta if anyone wants to be one!

Also, I don't think I've been able to actually give you a visual of Isabel. She has shoulder length brunette hair, about 5' 2'', has bright green emerald eyes, fair skin, and a light brush of freckles over her nose. I've also decided to change the story up a little by making Isabel approximately 24 instead of 15. That's about it for author's notes. If anyone wants to give a crack at drawing Isabel go ahead. In fact, let's make it a contest over the period of the next five chapters. I'll choose the one that fits Isabel best and post it. Have fun!

Desperation

It had been two days since the attack at Diego Garcia and Ratchet was up and running with full functionality. The secondary assault in Russia had been successful and the Decepticon attack thwarted. However, two days had done nothing to Ratchet's temper and his everlasting grudge against Hound's quip about his bedside manner.

A group of humans smirked as Hound trudged across the yard carrying medical supplies while Ratchet happily walked behind whistling a happy tune. Isabel, was sitting on his shoulder and laughing at Ratchet's attempts to keep said tune. "What are you laughing at, squirt?" Ratchet barked.

"Oh nothin', just happy to be accepted. For a while I though you wouldn't care much about me" Isabel replied just barely avoiding the actual subject of her snickering.

"Ha! I didn't think it would work out very well either until that day the base was attacked. I almost got you killed for Primus' sake… I don't think I could have lived with another death on my hands in the last month." Ratchet sighed and hung his head.

"Hey Ratchet! Where do you want me to put these supplies?" Hound yelled.

"Just set them by the console…. no not that one….. that one!" Ratchet yelled. Isabel snickered as Hound wandered around the hangar looking utterly confused until Ratchet stomped over and pointed to his feet next to the consol to which he was referring.

"Geez…. bad temper much…" Hound mumbled as he left the hangar. He received a wrench to the back of the helm in response.

"I Heard That!"

Isabel giggled as Ratchet sighed and mumbled, "Younglings. I swear they'll all be the death of me someday."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be able to keep their sorry afts out of harm's way." Isabel joked. Ratchet screeched to a halt and shot a questioning look to his charge.

"Who taught you that word? Have you been hanging out with Ironhide?" Isabel gave him an innocent look and a small smile mistakenly crossed her face. Ratchet recognized the trademark smirk that he only saw on one bot. He huffed. "Ironhide!"

(Isabel's POV)

It was later in the afternoon when Bumblebee pulled into base with his charges Sam and Mikaela and I was sooo excited to actually get a chance to interact with them a bit more.

"Hi guys!" I yelled and bounded over to where they were getting out of their bright yellow Camaro friend. "How's everything going?" I knew I must look pretty silly in my chartreuse shirt, black shorts and yellow converse shoes while bouncing around excitedly… but I just couldn't help myself. After my parents died, I was desperate for anything or anyone to hang on to. I'm still overjoyed that Ratchet has accepted me. I'm even surprised that he has actually begun to warm up to me a little. But, anyways, back to what I was rambling about. Sam and Mikaela are here! I met them the day after I was brought back to Diego Garcia and Mikaela and I instantly became fast friends. Sam was a bit more cautious but he seems to be warming up to me. Although, it might not have helped that I dumped paint all over him the first time we met…

"Hey Isabel! How are you today?" Mikaela asked as she ambled over to my favorite spot next to Ratchet's wrench. (Ratchet put all of my stuff up on his workbench).

"I'm just peachy!" I said, pulling my best Ratchet face. My nose was scrunched, my eyes were narrowed, and my lips were pulled into a frozen frown. I tried to hold my expression for as long as I could; however, when Sam abruptly halted and fled the room, it was too much. "Wow! Look at him go!"

No Autobot at Diego Garcia could explain the look of horror on Sam's face when he swiftly walked towards Bee and hid behind his leg. All Bee could do was stare at his fellow Autobots and shrug. It was hilarious! By my count, Mikaela and I laughed for about ten minutes! I am so glad that I'm here at Diego Garcia. I've lived my life worrying that my father wouldn't come home. I can't go through the pain of having another one of my friends and family die in war. I know that Ratchet will be in battles with the Decepticons in the future. I just hope he comes back.

Enough of the sentimental crap! We are still laughing! Ratchet and the other Autobots have even joined in. Optimus only added to the fun when he started laughing himself. His intakes were working so hard because of his laughing they started smoking. Ratchet himself was looking on with amusement. I didn't understand why he was wearing his trademark smirk on his face until a white cloud exploded from Optimus' smoke stacks. The 'Bots were left staring at their leader who was now wearing an interesting paint scheme of red, white, and blue. I don't think I can take much more of this hilarity. By golly, I'll probably blow a lung if I keep laughing this hard.

*sigh* I can't help but feel the happiest I have been in a long time. Ever since Mission City I've been mourning the loss of my parents. I've never really been the most popular girl either so I've never had many friends. But today, I think I've finally found my place in the world. And Ratchet? He's one of the greatest 'bots I know!

Next chapter: What happened to Barricade?


End file.
